The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for coupling a component to an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include components such as, for example, fans, which are coupled to the information handling system chassis. As the information handling system chassis is made smaller and/or more components are added to the information handling system chassis, the space in the information handling system chassis becomes limited, which raises an issue with regards to the coupling of these components to the information handling system.
Typical solutions for coupling components to a chassis include providing spaced apart guide rails mounted to the chassis. The component is then coupled to the chassis by positioning it between the guide rails. However, conventional guide rail solutions require a relatively large amount of space in the information handling system chassis, resulting in less space available for components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for coupling a component to a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.